El experimento
by power999danthesparta
Summary: Un experimento no puede sentir, no puede vivir por cuenta propia.
1. prologo

BUENO TIENE MUCHO RATO QUE NO SUBO CAPÍTULOS EN MIS OTROS FIC Y QUE SUBA ESTE NO SIGNIFICA QUE LOS DEJARE ABANDONADOS SOLO QUE NO E TENIDO TIEMPO.

prologo

La raza humana está en peligro de extinción aquellos seres hermosos las creaciones que más cercas de dios estaban aquellos seres alados que irradian calidez, alegría y amor o bien conocidos como ángeles estaba en guerra con los seres más asquerosos de la creación liderados por el más bello y traidor ángel jamás hecho llamado como santa anteriormente lucifer en sus tiempos en el paraíso conocidos como demonios.

La guerra había terminado con la derrota de lucifer en manos del arcángel miguel con la ayuda de dios, pero esa guerra está retomando fuerza con el propósito de la perdición de la humanidad y la salvación de esta, y para eso se necesitaba un guerrero que llevaría a la gloria uno de esos dos bandos, se habían juntado en lo más profundo del infierno demonios con vastos conocimientos que daban miedo, para crear al ser perfecto aquel ser lo hicieron poniendo las células la esencia y el poder recolectado de los más poderosos y amables arcángeles pero no simplemente de ellos sino que tenía más de la mitad de la esencia el poder y la maldad de los más poderosos demonios conocidos como los reyes del infierno inclusive e rey satanás había donado más de la mitad de su vasto y exagerado poder para dar vida a esa esencia que fue incubada y engendrada en un vientre humano.

El ritual o experimento había sido espantoso y horrible el gran demonio lucifer había violado con golpes y descuartizaciones a miles de mujeres y al ver cuál era la primera en embarazarse, la mujer o la segunda lilith conocida en todo el infierno fue encadenada durante sus 13 meses de embarazo su estómago se comprimía y dilataba se agrandaba en unos momentos se calentaba a niveles sobre humanos y en otros parecía y se sentía más frio que los hielos del noveno infierno, en algunos momentos se sentía cálido y en otros se sentía una maldad increíblemente grande los demonios se encargaban de darle alimento matando a los demonios de más alto prestigio entre las legiones de los príncipes infernales descuartizándolos y dándoselos de comer eso y mucho más sufrió la segunda lilith encadenada en lo más profundo de las cornisas del purgatorio completamente desnuda, mientras las almas que pasaban y que es encontraban en pena reían ante su desgracia, gritándole cosas realmente horrendas.

En el lapso de tiempo de embarazo de la segunda lilith los arcángeles se encontraban entrenando a niveles más grandes a los ángeles sabían muy bien que algo tramaban los demonios.

Pasaron hacían los trece meses cada bando preparándose para la guerra que aproximadamente seria en más de 1000 años.  
El día del parto de la mujer fue uno de los más horrendos de la historia de los demonios la mujer cayó al piso siendo soltada por las cadenas y sin esperar nada fue abierta como si de un puerco se tratase haciendo aparecer un gran geiser de sangre mientras del "cielo" del infierno llovía fuego y aceite los volcanes de los alrededores hacia erupción y había temblores en el lugar.

El rey de los demonios abrió a la mujer y la corto a diestras y siniestras cuando finalizo solamente se veían los ojos sin vida y blancos de la mujer moribundos observando el vacío, y su vientre tenia a un niño con una hermosura tan grande que las demonios que lo veían se le quedaban viendo con lujuria a pesar de ser un recién nacido.

Hubo un demonio que pregunto porque se engendró en el vientre de una humana, el ambiente instantáneamente se volvió pesado y obscuro detrás del demonio que pregunto apareció santanas con una sonrisa macabra congelando a todos los demonios junto con los demás príncipes infernales.

-elegimos a un humano porque esos seres asquerosos e inferiores tiene el mayor poder de todos que es decidir, decidir qué hacer con su asquerosa vida-


	2. capitulo 1 El inicio

Sudor, un sudor frió causado por el miedo y el esfuerzo que la figura que se encontraba enfrente de los cuatro demonios más destacados de la guerra civil infundía, el escenario era de lo más brutal que se pueda ver, el suelo no tenía ninguna superficie regular, dentro de los cráteres muchos cuerpos, miles de estos esparcidos por donde sea, cuerpos que pertenecieron a legiones comandadas para derrotar al último demonio de la antigua facción del inframundo.

Todo quien viese pensaría que los cuatro demonios estarían ganando ya que tenían heridas pero no tantas como las de su oponente, picos de hielo salían de sus extremidades, partes de su piel se encontraban quemadas, los huesos de su torso se movían de un modo desagradable dando a entender que se encontraban rotos y en recuperación, su cara totalmente manchada de sangre en especial su boca, un flequillo negro intenso de pelo tapaba sus ojos, esos ojos que al enfurecer causaban miles de muertes, los ojos que matarían de miedo a quien fuera aun el más experimentado veterano de guerra, no tenía camisa y solo quedo la parte de lo que antes fuese un pantalón, detrás del nueve pares de alas disparejas de colo blanco y negro.

El pecho de este ser dejo de moverse, los picos de hielo se comenzaban a derretir con rapidez y al mismo tiempo las heridas sanaban, en cuestión de minutos se encontraba completamente intacto, llevo su mano derecha a la cara lo que ocasiono que sus contrincantes se pusieran alerta, de golpe alzo el flequillo y de este se observaron unos ojos rojos que al momento expulsaron una fuerza de choque que hizo templar el entorno. Los demonios evitaron esta fuerza que al momento de pasar a solo centimetros de ellos hicieron templar el lugar posterior llamas negras inundaron el ambiente, incinerando a los cadáveres de paso.

Sirzechs nunca combatió con tal calibre, no mentiría que tenía miedo, hicieron de todo para destruir a esa cosa que se encontraba frente a ellos, pero simplemente todo era inútil, le incineraban la cabeza y esta salía de nuevo, le quebraban los huesos y al instante estaba como nuevo, lo empalaban y esto no servía, estaba harto, aun con su verdadera forma y al máximo que el poder de la destrucción le daba se sentía frustrado.

Observo a sus lados y vio a sus compañeros de batalla. Falbium templaba y trataba de respirar calmadamente mientras cerraba los ojos e intentaba formular otro plan para acabar con esto de una vez.

Serafall se encontraba al igual que el maou rojo en su verdadera forma, con una expresión bastante seria y agarrando un costado de su torso del cual sangraba.

Ajuka por todos los medios posibles trataba de apaciguar su respiración irregular, es el que más había dado a esta batalla tratando de cancelar los hechizos y demás que mandara ese monstruo que tenían por adversario.

-intentemos con sus ojos- Falbium hablo sin despegar la mirada de frente.

Los demás voltearon a verlo un ligero instante y guardaron silencio, dándole pasó que siguiera explicando.

-hemos hecho de todo y estamos en las ultimas, no podemos derrotarlo, me atrevería a decir que el primer ser que se acerca mas a la inmortalidad se encuentra frente nuestro-

Sabían que era verdad, de ante mano ellos estaban vivos por suerte, suerte que este demonio o lo que sea, haya peleado antes con legiones y más adversarios que lograron aun sea debilitarlo en parte.

-Sirzechs comprime el mayor poder de la destrucción que sea posible- el pelirrojo asistió sabía que su amigo era por demás el mejor estratega que alguna vez pudo haber visto.

-Serafall en esta ocasión crearas el hielo más denso que alguna vez fuiste capaz de crear, dirigelo a sus piernas e inmovilízalo-

-entendido- respondió Serafall con voz decidida.

-Ajuka, iras conmigo a por los brazos, los dislocaremos-

Ajuka asiste aun el plan para él no tenía sentido.

-¿con que fin Falbium? No hay forma de matarlo- Ajuka responde.

-No podemos destruirlo, pero sellarlo si podemos, tendremos los segundos contados, cuando todos terminen su propósito son las alas donde colocaremos los sellos con todo el poder que les sea posible calcular-

Sabían que era todo o nada, el sellado se llevaría todo de ellos y si no lograban su propósito seria el fin tanto el de ellos como de la facción anti-maou.

-¡el experimento se mueve!- grito Serafall muy tarde, el mencionado experimento a una velocidad ridícula llego con Falbium golpeando su estómago, al parecer escucho todo y no se dejaría sellar.

Falbium salió volando. los otros tres sabían que el momento seria ahora, Serafall siguiendo las órdenes de Falbium congelo el suelo en segundos cerrando los ojos clara señal se su esfuerzo, Sirzechs acumulo su energía y a quemarropa y con suerte logro propinar la energía en los ojos rojos de ese engendro.

El ser grito con rabia, sabía lo que seguía pero no le dio tiempo de hacer nada Ajuka con la ayuda de Sirzches le dislocaron los brazos en un esfuerzo mayor.

Los tres al oír que el grito incremento, rodearon a su objetivo, el suelo comenzó a ser iluminado por las luces de círculos mágicos.

Aun la velocidad con la que sucedía todo esto fuera condenadamente rápida, los partícipes la veían en cámara lenta.

El ojirojo comenzó a rugir con más fuerza y el hielo de sus piernas se comenzó a agrietarse, su pelo antes negro comenzó a adquirir toques castaños.

El primer sello fue colocado.

Sus caninos disminuyeron de tamaño dando señal que el segundo sello estaban listo.

Una onda de choque se sintió alrededor causado por el ser que rugía y trataba de liberarse, los tres Maou hicieron un esfuerzo ilógico, observando como Falbium se dirigía a ellos a toda velocidad.

Sirzechs coloco los siguientes tres sellos en los tres respectivos pares de alas, Ajuka otros tres siguiéndole Serafall.

Falbium por fin llego a estos y en conjunto cerraron los ojos, el último sello estaba efectuándose.

Una luz alumbro todo el escenario por segundos, todo el inframundo templo y un rugido se escuchó, rugido que llego hasta grigori, alertandolos.

En grigori pensaron que el experimento por fin había derrotado a los maou.

En el cielo tres serafines sintieron la maldad expulsada desde el inframundo y rápidamente pensaron lo peor.

Todos sabían como el infierno se las veía negras en estos últimos 28 días la noticia corrió como pólvora. Un ser de la antigua facción de demonios había salido de un laboratorio y aniquilado a las legiones que festejaban haber ganado la guerra.

Azazel ordeno que en cualquier momento grigori comenzara a evacuar y pidieran ayuda a los ángeles, aun estuvieran en tensión sabían que no podrían con ese experimento, lo mismo paso en el cielo con los serafines.

El caído se apresuró a llegar al epicentro de ese gran rugido y temblor, esperando lo peor.

Investigo las antiguas facciones de demonios enterandoce de un experimento, encontró bitácoras y apuntes de un ser capaz de acabar con la guerra entre facciones a favor de los demonios, un ser el cual no tenía un contrincante que lo detuvieran, el primer inmortal en casi toda la extensión de la palabra.

Al llegar al centro del temblor encontró algo que lo dejo sin habla, un cráter gigante y bastante hondo que comenzó a llenarse con el agua de los mares artificiales que se crearon atreves de los siglos.

El rápidamente busco una señal de vida, y no tardo.

Entro dentro del hondo cráter iluminando el lugar con sus lanzas de luz, encontró algo que lo dejo más que estupefacto, a los cuatro maou desmayados esto no era sorpresa lo que sorprendió es ver a un joven de 17 años castaño en medio es estos igual, respirando de una manera agitada de pie, en su espalda habían doce tatuajes.

Azazel no era tonto y sabía que ese ser era el experimento, sintió sus fuerzas el nivel que tenía era apenas rosando el de un demonio de clase baja. los demonios lograron sellar su poder al parecer.

Azazel cruzo la mirada con este ser y al momento callo en un estado de inconsciencia.


End file.
